1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a robotic toy with a swaying body, hands playing a musical instrument and boots beating time.
2. Description of Related Art
Various robotic toys have been disclosed and appeared in the market. Conventional robotic toys are driven by electricity and move to attract and please people especially children. However, the motion of the toys is usually rigid and unrealistic and hardly attracts consumers. Such toys commonly have a movable head or body that rocks monotonously and bores children easily after a relatively short period of use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a robotic toy to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.